


The Politician and the Jedi

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hunger Games Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two attempts are made on Senator Peeta Mellark’s life, he goes into hiding with young Jedi Katniss Everdeen. Written for the everlarkianarchives Movies in the Month of May, inspired by Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Politician and the Jedi

“So what should we do on our first day in hiding?” I ask. Senator Peeta Mellark’s starship blew up just after landing in Coruscant a couple days ago. Fortunately, Peeta was actually flying in a separate starship disguised as a fighter pilot. Master Haymitch and I were then tasked with protecting him from future assassination attempts. A second assassination attempt with poisonous berries forced Master Haymitch and I to separate. He stayed behind in Coruscant to investigate and I returned with Peeta to his home planet Naboo. We’re to remain here, in the secluded lake country where no one will find us, until told otherwise.

“Well…I was thinking we could go for a picnic,” Peeta says. “I know the perfect spot.”

It turns out the perfect spot is in this lovely green meadow by a waterfall. Peeta packed us a lunch and we eat it side by side on a checkered blanket on the grass. The sunlight overhead illuminates Peeta’s blond hair and I can’t help staring at him.

This isn’t the first time duty has brought Peeta and I together. He was only fourteen when he was elected King of Naboo and in the ten years since, we’ve worked together on countless occasions. Outside of Master Haymitch, he’s the closest thing I have to a friend.

And it doesn’t escape my notice that this is the first time Peeta and I have truly been alone together. As a Jedi, I’m forbidden to love, but I can’t help imagining what it would be like if I were not bound by Jedi code. If I were free to love with all my heart; and all my body too. Would he return my affection? I feel an ache of loss at what might have been, what never will be, and I find it hard to breathe for a moment.

“Have you ever regretted joining the Jedi?” Peeta asks.

“No. I barely remember the decision, I was so young. It doesn’t feel like I had much of a choice. It was what I was born to be.” Not that I always like that I am one, what with all their rules. But it is a part of me that I can’t imagine being without. “Have you ever regretted becoming a politician?”

“Sometimes,” he says with a laugh. “The danger is certainly not a desirable aspect of the job. And the times when there are things you can’t change, no matter how hard you try. But there are things that make it worth it. The lives I’ve saved, for instance.”

I’m silent for a moment as I think back on all the good he’s done in our galaxy. A small smile crosses my face.

“Besides, if I’d never been King, I never would have met you,” Peeta says softly. Warmth spreads through my chest at his words, and I find it hard to look at him.

After the picnic, we go back to the house and Peeta shows me a few of his favorite board games from when he was young and we play them until it’s time for dinner. Peeta regales me with stories of life on Naboo as we eat and I feel as though every moment I spend with him makes it harder to suppress my feelings for him.

When it’s time for bed, I’m hit with the cold reality of our true purpose here. We are not here to spend a weekend together. We are here to keep Peeta safe. I secure the house and ready for bed, trying not to think of what could happen if there’s an intruder while I’m asleep. Once I’m in bed, exhaustion overcomes me and I’m asleep instantly.

I dream of Peeta dying in my arms from wounds I was too late to save him from and I wake up screaming. I jump out of bed, grab my lightsaber from my nightstand, and run out of my bedroom and into Peeta’s.

He’s awake, reading a book in bed. I freeze, equal parts relieved and ashamed.

“Katniss? Is everything ok?” He asks, his eyes wide with alarm.

“Um yeah…” I trail off, not knowing quite how to explain. Peeta’s eyes soften as he takes in my appearance. “I just—“

“Did you have a nightmare?” He asks, turning to set his book on his nightstand.

“I did,” I say quietly.

“I thought Jedi didn’t have dreams,” he says.

They don’t. Apparently nothing about me makes sense anymore. It’s as though Peeta’s presence is bringing back all the human things that I’ve spent years suppressing. I’m not supposed to dream. I’m not supposed to feel so vulnerable. I’m not supposed to want him with every fiber of my being.

“It’s the first dream I’ve had in years,” I say finally.

“Oh. I’m sorry it wasn’t a more pleasant dream.”

“It’s ok.” I shrug my shoulders. “Most of my experiences with dreams have been unpleasant.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks.

No. I shake my head. I don’t even want to think about it. The image of Peeta, lifeless in my arms, brings tears to my eyes and I stare intently at the lamp by his bed, willing them away.

“Come here,” Peeta says, holding out his arms. I set my lightsaber on his nightstand and climb into bed next to him. His arms encircle me and I lay my head on his chest, over his heart. I tell myself that I feel so instantly comforted because I’m finally able to assure myself that he is alive. I can think of at least a dozen reasons why I should leave now, go back to my own bed, but I don’t. This is comfort. This isn’t crossing any lines.

But I know without a doubt that a line has been crossed when I wake up in his arms, the light of late morning coming through the windows. I try to sit up without waking him, but to no avail. His eyes widen the second he sees me.

“Hey,” he says. He sits up, yawning and stretching. “Um…I’m going to take a shower. You can stay here if you want.”

“That’s ok,” I say. “I need to um…shower too.” I leave without further explanation.

Once I’m showered and dressed, my hair in its typical Padawan style, I contemplate staying in my room all day and avoiding Peeta. While it’s certainly an appealing option, I decide the best course of action is to act as though nothing has happened.

I find Peeta in the dining room just as one of the few servants we have on hand is serving breakfast. I sit down at the place set for me, across from Peeta. I find that I’m not as hungry as I had expected and nibble on my toast.

“Katniss, about what happened last night…” Peeta says. I look at him in surprise and find an intense expression on his face that I can’t name. “I’m in love with you. And I’m not saying this because I expect anything from you. I know that’s not possible. I’m saying this because I want you to know what to expect from me. I am in love with you and every action, every thought in my mind is influenced by that. I can’t help it. I see you upset and I want to hold you in my arms. I take full responsibility for last night. I’m weak when it comes to you. So you have to be strong, Katniss. You have to be the one to tell me no again and again when all I want is to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life.”

“Peeta, I—I can’t do this,” I say and I all but run from the room.

I don’t leave my room for the rest of the day, choosing to have a servant bring my meals to my room instead of dining with Peeta. I tell myself I’m doing the right thing by staying away, but by nightfall I have to see him.

I tread silently to his room, knocking on the door this time. He answers after only a moment and looks surprised to see me.

“I’m sorry—”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” He says, cutting me off. “And I meant what I said; I don’t expect anything from you. I promise. You just needed to know.”

“I’m sorry I avoided you today. That wasn’t right. And I’m sorry I’m not someone who you can open your heart to with even the possibility of being loved in return. Peeta, I—” I break off with a sob and it’s only then that I realize I’m crying. Peeta reaches out to me, but hesitates and lets his arms fall back down to his sides.

“Please,” I say. “Please just hold me. I’m sorry if this hurts you. I just—I need you to—” Peeta’s arms wrap around me then and I cling to him fiercely. He silently leads us to his bed and I spend a second night in his arms.

When I wake, I find Peeta watching me and I feel whatever was left of my walls crumble.

“Peeta…” I say. “I-I love you.”

“Oh Katniss…” He sighs. His blue eyes search mine, but I don’t look away. And then he’s kissing me. I’ve never been kissed before. His lips move slowly, carefully against mine and I mimic his movements. After a moment, he pulls away and presses his forehead against mine. “What are we going to do?” He whispers.

“I don’t know. Maybe…once whoever is after you is caught, we shouldn’t see each other again.” Peeta groans but nods. “But in the meantime…” And I move into him.

We spend a large portion of the day kissing. When it’s time for bed, we both head to his room without discussion.

The next day, I get a call from Master Haymitch. “We’ve apprehended the person responsible for the attempts on Senator Mellark’s life,” he says. “It appears it was his old enemy, President Snow of the Trade Federation. He is awaiting trial, but there is enough evidence to guarantee a conviction. The need to hide is over. Please escort Senator Mellark back to Coruscant. I will meet you there.” He hangs up before I can say more than a word of assent.

Peeta and I should be happy, his life is no longer in danger. But our time together is over. We get a starship and crew ready to take us to Coruscant in the morning, and we spend the night saying our goodbyes.

Our decision not to see each other again works for a while, but then we start sending each other notes, which quickly turn into long calls, and then sneaking away to see each other. And that’s what finally breaks us.

We marry on the terrace of the house where we first confessed our love for each other. A Naboo holy man stands over us, saying the words that will cement our bond forever. And after, when we finally come together as husband and wife, I know that this was our fate all along.


End file.
